


Burning Passion

by Casandraelf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Lady/Dante friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t wanna scare her, so I may as well at least try and get her to like me first. You know, wine and dine her a little before I whip it out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if Dante or Lady are OOC, because I did my best to keep them in-character while making it possible for Dante to hook up with my OC.

“Hey, Dante, I got a job for you,” Lady said to the silver-haired mercenary, who regarded her with a bored expression, his sapphire blue eyes half-closed with sleep and disinterest.

“What now, Lady? You keep giving me shit jobs. Last week I had to play babysitter for a spoiled rich brat. I’m still getting over the crap she put me through!”

He pulled the magazine off of his chest and idly stared at it, pretending to read.

The female mercenary rolled her odd-colored eyes in reply.

“This one’s more…personal. Do it and I’ll buy you pizza for a week and take off part of your debt.”

This got his attention as he looked at his antagonistic friend, mildly interested.

“Alright, I’m listening, Lady. What is it?”

“There’s this new demon hunter I keep hearing about. She’s become known as ‘The Blazing Dragon.’ She’s pyrokinetic and known for her efficiency when it comes to taking down demons. She’s also fucking terrified of men. She told me her father and stepmom pretty much frightened her away from doing anything even remotely fun or healthy. She’s still convinced that her only worth is as a homemaker and mother, both of which she wants to avoid at all costs. Hell, she still can’t wrap her head around the idea that sex can be something you can do for fun. I told her that I knew a guy she could trust to set her straight without horribly injuring or traumatizing her. You can probably guess why I need you to help me,” she finished, looking at Dante.

He was genuinely curious about this ‘Blazing Dragon’ now. Judging by the smirk forming on his lips, Lady guessed the son of Sparda was already plotting how to deal with this rookie hunter.

“So, whaddya want me to do, show her a good time? Teach her how fun sex can be?” Lady smirked a bit and nodded.

“Like I said, I told her you could help her without making it scary. She confided in me that she’s started experimenting with vibrators in an effort to, well, ‘vent her frustrations’ without causing too much damage.”

Dante grinned, almost evilly.

“Breakin’ in a virgin…sounds like fun. Alright, I’ll do it.” He rose from his seat, surprising Lady.

“What are you doing?! I didn’t mean right now!” The white-haired man only smiled.

“Don’t wanna scare her, so I may as well at least try and get her to like me first. You know, wine and dine her a little before I whip it out.”

All Lady could do was facepalm as he walked out.

_Ohh sweet merciful God, this is **not** going to end well._

~~~

The ‘Blazing Dragon’ had a rather nice shop front, although for some reason it seemed like the display for an antique bookstore or something. The front she seemed to be going for was that of a genuine bookstore, not a mercenary’s hideout.

 _Odd choice for a shop,_ he thought as he pushed the door open and walked inside. _You pretty much know what to expect with my place, so why try to hide it? She worried about the cops getting on her ass?_

If it was a front, she was doing a very good job of maintaining it. Books filled up shelves built into the walls, filled up baskets, smaller store-bought shelves, anywhere that books could fit inside. Sure enough, sitting at the counter was a lone figure, a bird with fiery plumage perched next to her, picking oddly glowing feathers out of its wing. The lone figure in question had her nose in a book, said book being something written by a guy named Saul Kripke. Just as Dante was about to ask the young woman if he had found the shop of a mercenary nicknamed the ‘Blazing Dragon,’ the fiery bird spoke.

“Remind me again why you’re reading Kripke instead of an actual philosopher. Personally the human condition is much more interesting than nonsensical logical…things.”

The figure responded as she turned the page of the book.

“I have a college course I need to complete. Kripke is required reading, Phoenix.”

“…You saved the campus from a nasty demon outbreak. I think your grade is locked in.”

“Pretty sure there’s no ‘Demon Slaying 101’ taught at community college. I’m pretty sure I’d have a nice cushy job if there was,” Dante quipped, drawing the attention of the peculiar bird and the young woman.

The instant she lowered her book, he knew he had hit the jackpot. Short, snow-white hair draped over her ears and brushed against her shoulders as she looked at him, her brilliant green eyes framed by dark red lashes, one eye marred by an irregular scar running down the side of her face. In order to get that perfect a line, the half-demon hunter guessed that whatever had inflicted it, it had skipped over her eye and continued down, since she could very clearly see out of it. A steaming mug of Mexican hot chocolate(he could tell from the faint odor of spices) sat within reach, a plain purple turtleneck visible behind her book.

The look on her face was one of confusion and visible fear.

Fear aside, she was absolutely adorable.

“Hey, you the ‘Burning Dragon?’ ”

She blinked, then nodded, recognizing her mercenary nickname.

“Name’s Dante. Not sure if you heard of me, but I’m kind of a big deal.” With that, he smirked and brushed a few strands of his hair behind his ear before leaning forward a little. “So what’s your name, kid?” She shifted uncomfortably before speaking, the bird giving him the evil eye.

“R-Rebecca. M’name’s Rebecca,” she mumbled. Dante continued to smirk as he looked at her and the bird.

“What about your pet?”

“…Phoenix. She’s Phoenix.”

“Yeah, I’m Phoenix, and if you try to hurt her, I’ll peck your eyes out,” the bird responded. Dante chuckled in response.

“Easy Fawkes, I’m not gonna hurt you or your friend. Lady wanted me to hang out with you for a bit.” Rebecca blushed in reply, trying not to show it, which only made the male hunter smirk in response.

“L-Lady? You know her?” Dante nodded in reply.

“Yep. I owe her one hell of a debt too. She wants me to hang out with you, so…what do you say?” She looked at Phoenix, then back at Dante.

“Uh…a-alright…guess I’ll lock up for the day.”

Dante grinned as he motioned for her to stand up, which she did, her blush growing as she looked at him.

“So, dinner and a movie? I got the cash for a swanky theater we can go to. It‘s one of those luxury theaters. Yanno, with snacks delivered right to your seat and all.”

“Well…I have heard some great things about a couple of movies out right now, so maybe one of those?” Dante couldn’t help but smile as she perked up.

“Sure, sounds good to me. Shall we?”

~~~

“I gotta hand it to you, Becca, you sure know how to pick ‘em.” Dante grinned as he looked at the younger hunter, who smiled back at him. They had just walked out of the theater, having watched one of the films Rebecca found.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Dante. I didn’t think you’d like it.” The older hunter smirked as he walked back to his motorcycle, climbing on after Rebecca clipped on her helmet.

“Hang onto me, kiddo. Don’t want you falling off,” he said as he felt Rebecca get on behind him, her arms wrapping around his chest as she held on for dear life. He could feel her whimper nervously as he indulged in a wheelie before they drove off. By the time they reached her office, he stopped the bike as she stepped off, her legs trembling a bit.

“Nervous? Don’t worry, I got you.” With that, he caught her by the shoulder as she nearly fell over.

“Thank you, Dante. I’ve never ridden a motorcycle before, not even with someone driving. This was the first time.”

Dante chuckled as he led her inside.

“Hey, it’s no problem, really.”  
Once inside, Rebecca leaned against her desk, Phoenix eyeing them both.

“You’d better not have-”

“Relax Fawkes, I didn’t do anything.”

“You will address me as Phoenix, not Fawkes.”

Rebecca immediately moved towards Phoenix to stop a fight from starting.

“Phoenix, calm down!”

“I will not calm down! I demand to be addressed respectfully!”

“ENOUGH!” Both the firebird and the half-demon look at Rebecca as flames burn around her hands, eyes glowing with unnatural green fire.  
“Phoenix, he’s Dante. Deal with it!” Dante smirked, but not two seconds later, Rebecca reprimanded him.  
“Dante, stop antagonizing Phoenix! I don’t want her pecking your eyes out!”

Needless to say, once Rebecca’s flames died down, Dante couldn’t resist cracking a joke.

“Aww, you were worried about me, sweetheart? We haven’t even had our second date yet.” Rebecca just blushed, rubbing her arm nervously, Phoenix fluffing her feathers.  
“Whatever, I’m done. Don’t wake me up, alright?” With that, the firebird settled into her cage, even going so far as to pull a blanket over it. After an awkward silence, Dante finally spoke.

“I had a great time with ya, but I’m guessing you’d like me to go now, huh?” As the demon slayer turned to leave, he felt the younger hunter catch him by the wrist.

“Dante…don’t go…please.” He turned to look at Rebecca, noticing she’s blushing even harder than before.

“How come?” He was surprised by her pulling him closer, clinging to his arm.

“Y-you drank earlier this evening. I don’t want you getting hurt on your way back.” It was a weak excuse, but Dante could tell she didn’t want him to leave. She was clearly just too shy to openly say it. He chuckled gently, tilting her head up to look at him. It looked almost like she was about to cry, her cheeks burning a bright red.

“You know, if you want me to stay the night, just say it. I’d be happy to stick around if you want. I know you’re shy, but trust me, I don’t bite.” Rebecca blinked, tears finally leaking out as she looks at him.

“I-I’m sorry. I just…I don’t want this to end. I know I’m not the bravest hunter or even the most well known. I don’t want this to be just a one-time thing.” She let out a small gasp as she felt his callused thumb gently wipe away her tears, his deep, blue eyes gazing into her glistening green eyes.

“Trust me, kid, this ain’t gonna be a one-time thing. I like you way too much to just leave you hangin’. There’s no need to cry, Becca.” She sniffed as she tried to wipe away her tears, but despite her best efforts, they just kept coming. His face softened a little as he leaned forward, tenderly kissing her forehead, making her gasp in shock. After he withdrew, gazing at her for a few moments, Rebecca finally spoke.

“D-Dante…I know it’s a little sudden, but…”

“Buuuuut?” The older hunter could tell she really wanted to say something, but was afraid to say it.

“…I…I think I want you to do more than…than…”

“Than what?”

“Than to just spend the night…I-I want you to…to…” She stammered, looking away and blushing hard as she tried to speak. Dante seemed to sense what she wanted as he finished her thought.

“You want to hook up with me, don’t you?” The way she slowly, nervously nodded confirmed his suspicions.

“Well then…you got a room?” She nodded again as she led him behind the bookstore, revealing a medium-sized apartment. As soon as she led him into her room, Dante smirked as he pulled her into a tender kiss. He could taste the lingering remnants of the chocolate she got during the film on her breath as their kiss deepened, the younger hunter nearly melting in his embrace.

“You really want it, don’t ya, kid? I wanna hear you say it,” he teased as he pulled Rebecca close, one hand sliding down to her rear.

“I-I really want you, D-Dante…I-I want you i-inside…please…”

He smirked in reply, giving her butt a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t have to tell me twice, Becca.” With that, the two hunters headed into the back, Rebecca still blushing.

~~~

She barely remembered making it into her room as Dante pulled her into a deep kiss the instant the door to her bedroom closed behind them. As they broke the kiss, she let out a small gasp as he pushed her onto her bed, blushing hard as he kicked off his boots before climbing onto the bed with her, pulling her onto his lap, her back pressed against his chest. Looking up at him, Dante smirked as he kissed her again.

“Want me to get you warmed up first? It might hurt if you’ve never hooked up with anyone before. Don’t want to do that, yanno.” With a blush, she nodded, watching as he undid her fly with one hand, the other kneading her breast, watching as his free hand slipped down her panties, callused fingers teasing her outer folds, slowly getting the virgin hunter used to his touch. The instant his fingers brushed against her clitoris, she cried out and gasped, blushing hard as she felt him kiss her neck.

“Not used to being touched, huh? Don’t worry, kid, I know how ladies work. Just tell me if you like it, okay?” Nodding, she let him play with her, a little nervous as she felt his fingers slide down her body, feeling him smirk as he leaned into her neck, his thumb teasing her clit while slowly spreading her open, a finger probing her slit.

With a gasp, she flinched and tensed up.

“D-Dante~!”  
“Does it hurt?”  
“I…n-no…it just feels strange-ahn~!” She could hear him chuckle a little as he kept teasing her.

“Trust me, it’s gonna go from strange to good in a little bit.” With that, he slowly pushed his finger inside deeper, causing her to cry out, her inner walls clenching around his finger as fluid begins to ooze out, his thumb still rubbing her clit. Trembling, Rebecca gritted her teeth as he started sliding his finger in and out of her, fluid oozing out of her.

“You feeling good, kid?” She blushed in reply as Dante smirked, still fingering her.

“Y-yeah-ah~! D-Dante…” She watched as he withdrew his hand, fluid dripping from his finger.

“Wanna go further, Becca?” Another blush from the female hunter gave him his reply.

“Let’s get these off so I can really make you cum,” he purred, pushing down her pants and panties, taking a moment to look her over.

“I’ll be damned, the carpet matches the drapes,” he chuckled as Rebecca blushed hard.

“D-Dante, don’t say such embarrassing things!”

“Heh, I thought you’d be red down here. Like your eyelashes.” With that, she watched as he slipped his finger inside her again, smirking as he watched her responses. She squirmed in his lap, blushing as he kept fingering her, her hands crushing the sheets as he kept playing with her, panting as she felt the pleasure build.

“D-Dante, I-I’m gonna-” Her words were cut off when she came, gasping as she felt him smirk as he wriggled his fingers around inside her, the faint squishing of wet, fluid-drenched flesh clinging to him audible as she kept blushing.

“Felt good, didn’t it?”  
There was a momentary silence before she nodded, gasping as she felt him withdraw, turning back to see him lick his wet fingers, blushing hard.

“Heh, you’re really responsive.”  
She blushed when he pulled her into a slow, sensual kiss, tasting her fluids on his breath and tongue, her arousal slowly growing again.

“Want more?”

Again, she nodded, blushing hard as she adjusted herself, facing him, watching as he started to unbutton her shirt. With each button, her nervousness grew, fearing he wouldn’t like what he saw. Once the last button was undone, he slipped her shirt off, exposing her bra, making her blush all the more, tilting her head away from him as she felt him effortlessly undo the clasp holding her bra together, exposing her breasts. Blushing hard, she quickly covered her breasts with her arm.

“Hey, don’t hide ‘em, Becca. Don’t be afraid to let me see…” She looked at him, still blushing as Dante reached out to pull her arm away. However, she relented, slowly pulling her arm away, still blushing.  
Needless to say, the older hunter was enjoying the view.

“Love the view, Becca. Your body’s gorgeous.” He smirked as he watched her blush, looking at him as she adjusted herself for him.

“…S‘not fair…I’m naked and you’re not.” Dante chuckled at her words.

“Well then, it’s only fair that I join you, huh?”

Before she could reply, she watched as he started to undress, tossing his coat aside before removing his shirt. He grinned when he saw her face redden again when he slipped off his pants, revealing that he had gone commando.

“Enjoying the view?” He smirked as he let her take in the sight of his tightly toned body, the silver-white trail of hair beneath his navel guiding her eyes to his member, which was slowly hardening at the sight of her body. Still genuinely nervous, she nodded, watching as he joined her on the bed, callused fingers trailing down her lithe body.

“Hey, how about I show you a little something, Becca?”

“W-wha-hey!” She watched as he kissed down her navel to her nethers, carefully spreading her open as he smirked, taking in the sight.

“I-it’s dirty down there…”

“Nah, it looks fine, Becca. Not sure if you know this, but your body cleans it for ya. Only time you should worry is if what comes out gets weird.”

“I-I’m a virgin…”  
“So?”  
“S-so it’s probably going to hurt…”

He sat up, giving her a reassuring look as he gently petted her mound.

“That’s kind of an old wives’ tale. Besides, you don’t have much of a hymen anyway. Don’t worry, there’s no way I’ll hurt ya.” With that, he returned his attentions to her drooling slit, his tongue licking at and teasing the opening, making her tense up. She momentarily lost awareness of what was going on as he pleasured her, pushing her closer and closer to her limit. He could tell she was getting close when she began to fidget under his touch. Finally, with a cry, she hit her limit, trembling as she felt him withdraw, a low chuckle audible as he licked his lips.

“Didn’t think you’d taste so sweet, Becca,” he teased, smirking when he noticed her face turn almost as red as his coat.

“S-shut up.”

Another chuckle, then he withdrew as he idly played with himself.

“What now? You wanna get me off or should we finish this?”

“Please, Dante! I-I need it!”

With a smirk, he leaned in with a tender kiss, grinding against her slit as he prepared to take her.

“You really want me inside, huh? Don’t worry, babe. I’ll be gentle.”

With that, he finally slid inside, pausing as he savored her body, kissing her neck as she tensed up, crying out as she threw her arms around him.

“S-so big~! D-Dante~!”  
“Hope it doesn’t hurt, babe.”  
“N-no…i-it feels strange…I might feel better when you start moving.”  
“You’re adorable, babe,” Dante chuckled as he kissed her before he began moving inside her. She returned the kiss without hesitation, wrapping her legs around his waist as she felt him thrust, embracing him as he filled her.

“Mmmmh~! Nhaaa~! D-Dante, you feel so good~!”  
Dante chuckled as he kept thrusting, savoring the heat of her body as she gasped and buried her face into the crook of his neck, her green eyes squeezed shut as she felt him thrust.

“You’re so hot inside, Becca…s’like you’re tryin’ to burn me up,” he teased as he kept thrusting, kissing her neck as she moaned in response, his hands roaming over her body, feeling her shiver as he pleasured her. He knew she was enjoying it. The way she cried out, how she trembled with each touch, the way she held onto him, everything about her responses was genuine.

He wasn’t satisfied, though.

“S’not enough, babe,” he breathed, kissing her roughly, feeling her pant into the kiss, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth as they kissed.

“W-want more?” He smirked at her response, withdrawing as he gazed into her green eyes, her green eyes shaded with lust.

“Ohh yeah, babe. I wanna hear you scream my name. Scream it when you cum.”

She shuddered as he nipped her neck, thrusting harder, her walls clinging to his cock as he filled her over and over again, fluid spilling out with each thrust.

“I-I can’t…I’m gonna-gonna cum~!”

“S-say it, babe~! Say my name~!”

As he neared his limit, he began thrusting harder and harder, barely aware of the sound the headboard made against the wall with every hard thrust. Dante licked and kissed her neck as he felt Rebecca’s body tense up around his cock and beneath him, hearing her gasp and moan, her fingers digging into his back.

“D-Dante~! I’m gonna cum~!”

With a gasp, she finally came, flinching when she felt him sink his teeth into her shoulder, drawing blood as he flooded her with his seed. She could feel his body tense up with his climax, finally withdrawing from her shoulder as he slowly pulled out, chuckling a bit when he saw his cum trickle out of the younger hunter’s slit. Finally satisfied, he lay down beside her with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry about biting you, Becca. Heh, I guess I got a bit carried away.”

She looked at him, green eyes meeting blue, as she gave him a smile.

“I-I have no complaints. Just means I’ll have something to remember this with.”

With a gentle chuckle, the older hunter let his fingers lazily trail down her bare skin, gazing into her eyes.

“Hey…hope you don’t mind my staying over.”

“H-hardly.”

Finally tired, the two hunters fell asleep next to each other.

~~~

“Pay up, Lady!”

The odd-eyed hunter looked up as Dante walked into his shop, grinning widely.

“Why?”

“Heh, well, we hooked up last night. Becca’s adorable. She treated me to breakfast before I headed back here.”

“You really did it? Forgive me for not buying it.”

“Not sure you’d want that as proof, but-”

The exchange was interrupted by the phone ringing, something he immediately responded to after dropping onto his chair, dropping his feet onto his desk.

“Yeah?”

Lady cocked an eyebrow as she watched Dante grin.

“You don’t have to be so shy, babe. Just say what you want. I’m not gonna bite…not unless you want me to.”

She continued to watch as Dante talked on the phone with someone. After a short exchange between the two, the other half she couldn’t hear, he hung up.

“Was that ‘Becca’?”

Dante nodded and smirked.

“Yep. She wants us to team up for hunts…and more, of course.”  
“Oh my God, you really did it, didn’t you?”  
Dante said nothing, grinning.  
FIN


End file.
